


Countdown Conversations

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: A Captain Canary's Song [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CCweek2018, Captain Canary, Countdown, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives, Mentions of Amaya, Mentions of Jax, Mentions of Zari, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fic, Romance, Screw Destiny, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt, first holidays, light fluff, mentions of Nate - Freeform, mentions of Ray - Freeform, mentions of Wally, small moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Sara wants to start the new year right with a kiss. This is the conversation she has to get her way.





	Countdown Conversations

_Ten_

“You actually think this was the best idea?” Leonard questioned, a brow quirked as he looked at Sara. They were standing near the front window on the Bridge, admiring the night sky of Central City. Once it was acknowledged that it was New Year’s Eve, the whole gang wanted to spend it out of the temporal zone and with civilization.

As close as they could in the _Waverider_ anyway.

_Nine_

Sara stood in front of Leonard with her arms folded, and her eyes scanned their surrounding area. It was only them on the Bridge, but Zari and Amaya were close by in the Captain’s Office. They hadn’t said anything exactly, but the occasional glance from Amaya and the sly grin from Zari said enough.

Jax and Wally were more than likely being hounded by Ray and Nate, and Stein was off doing…something scientific Sara was sure.

Wherever Mick was, there was a beer in his hand.

“What could go wrong?” she asked, shrugging innocently.

_Eight_

“Stein isn’t in here, but I feel like he would say something similar to when we went to the West, Sara,” Leonard drawled.

Sara scoffed. “Come on, this won’t be so bad. It’s so simple.”

Leonard glanced to the side before meeting her eyes. “The problem isn’t doing this,” he said gesturing between the two with one hand. “The problem is the location.”

_Seven_

Sara unfolded her arms and held the sides of Leonard’s arms. “You won’t even notice anyone around,” she explained, “and this is the perfect view on the ship. Can’t get that in the quarters.”

_Six_

“I could get something else in the quarters,” Leonard suggested with a small, sly grin. “ _Captain_.”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “You’re a captain too, _Captain_ ,” she retorted, ignoring the first part of his statement.

“We’re great captains,” Leonard said.

_Five_

“You’re getting off topic, Leonard,” Sara pointed out. “It’s just a little tradition; what do you have to lose?”

He prepared to answer her question, but she held up a finger. “Don’t you dare.”

His only response was a mock grin, and Sara huffed.

_Four_

Leonard looked up at the ceiling in exasperation before returning his glance to the woman in front of him. “Fine. We can do this ‘New Year’s Kiss’ thing,” he said before lifting a finger. “As long as it continues in our room later.”

Sara only grinned. “It’ll be a great moment,” she told him. “Just wait and see.”

_Three_

“We’ll see about that,” he told her, releasing his arms from their fold and shifting his weight to one side. “Time’s almost up.”

A small smile graced Sara’s face as she met his eyes. “I know.”

_Two_

The couple stared at each other in the eyes, nothing but messages of love and adoration with a hint of something more was sent between the two.

Sara took a short step forward, and Leonard reacted by resting his hands on her sides.

_One_

Small beeping and happy cheering signaled that it was time.

“Happy New Year, Crook,” Sara said gently before pressing her lips against Leonard’s. Her arms snaked around his neck while his hands held onto her sides firmly, pulling her closer to his body.

There wasn’t a care in the world whether their teammates could see them at that moment; it was all about them beginning the new year together while it was in the current timeline.

They pulled apart from one another as the booming sound of the fireworks reached their ears. Leonard’s lips parted as he was getting ready to say something when the moment was disrupted.

Neither Sara or Leonard flinched as Mick made his way onto the Bridge, arms holding a plethora of beer bottles. “Mazel Tov!”

Leonard rolled his eyes before running a finger under Sara’s chin. “Happy New Year, Assassin.” He captured her lips again, and not even Zari and Ray arguing (whenever he managed to find his way towards the front of the ship) in the background could ruin their moment near the bridge windows and fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of CCweek2018 with the prompt First Holidays!


End file.
